Shion (13 años en la Historia)
by diyeim
Summary: Shion todavía es el patriarca, sin embargo, Saga es su gran preocupación, tarde se da cuenta del secreto de los Gemelos y el comienzo del fin lo marca una mala decisión tomada por su orgullo.


Shion

Resumen: Shion todavía es el patriarca, sin embargo, Saga es su gran preocupación, tarde se da cuenta del secreto de los Gemelos y el comienzo del fin lo marca una mala decisión tomada por su orgullo.

El gran maestro, el más sabio entre los sabios, el Patriarca, estaba en el balcón del Star Hill, como era su costumbre, con más de doscientos años a cargo de la orden era impensable para el sabio Shion cometer un error, mando a llamar a su caballero favorito, esa noche había decidido que era el momento de demostrar que tan inteligente era y así solucionar un pequeño e insignificante problema de la orden.

Géminis con tan solo 15 años cumplidos era el guerrero más poderoso de la orden, uno de los más leales y comprometidos con la causa, un ser que a pesar de su devoción no llegaba al fanatismos, un niño con alma de hombre que había madurado solo para emprender la sagrada misión de la cual fue informado desde pequeño; Ser el Patriarca, al ser el mayor de los dorados, él o su hermano deberían tomar el mando del santuario cuando el patriarca muriera, sin embargo, tiempo después, se demostraría que Aioros a pesar de su juventud era mucho más apto que Kanon para competir por el puesto.

A Saga nunca le importo ser el Patriarca, nunca hasta que pensó que quizás no lo seria, que todos los años que paso convenciéndose de que su deber estaba por encima de si mismo habían sido una pérdida de tiempo; su niñez la cifro en el entrenamiento por el bien de la humanidad, más aun, su niñez no existió por el bienestar de la orden, nunca jugo, nunca invirtió su tiempo en algo que no le hiciera un mejor representante del Santuario, nunca pensó en sí mismo, y en ese momento que contemplo la posibilidad de no ser el patriarca se sintió vacío, no había nada en su existencia que no estuviera dirigido a ese objetivo, no había un ser llamado Saga en su interior, solo existía el próximo patriarca.

Desde entonces empezó a perder el control, a percatarse que algo en su ser no obedecía a su voluntad, de que una presencia extraña intentaba posesionarle, era consciente que aquella cosa se aprovechaba de su decepción, de su hora existencial para tomar el poder, aun así, se mantenía firme, sin permitir que aquel ser, que sabia maligno, le dominara, todo su poder lo cifraba en aquella lucha interna de la cual estaba cansado en exceso.

- Acércate Saga, ¿sabes es curioso, me estado preguntando en estos días, si estás loco o poseído? - la pregunta sorprendió al santo, pero el caballero decidió ser sincero.

- ¿Que le gustaría más maestro? .- pregunto

- No lo sé, las dos situaciones me parecen igual de fascinantes, por un lado la doble personalidad es encantadora y molesta, y a mi parecer incurable, por otro lado la posesión es mágica y poderosa, pero se puede acabar.- aseguro el patriarca dándole la espalda.

- Entonces es mejor que este poseído.- concluyo el santo.

- No, no es mejor, lo mejor sería que no hubiera nada más en tu cabeza diciéndote que hacer o que no hacer, - dijo - Sabes lo interesante seria preguntar qué queda de ti si estás loco o poseído, donde esta Saga allí adentro, me refiero a quien le darás el poder, no pueden vivir dos por siempre en el mismo cuerpo. Uno tiene que ganar.- afirmo dándole el rostro.

- No, no, no puede confundirme, yo estoy... yo estoy...- dijo el muchacho mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

- ...!ENFERMO¡, Saga, por eso elegí a Aioros para ser el próximo patriarca.- revelo el jerarca.

- ¡No, yo soy mejor que él! - Grito Géminis

- Lo sé, sin embargo, no puedo dejar el santuario en las manos de alguien que no sabe lo que está haciendo.- argumento el regente.

- Yo sé que es lo que estoy haciendo, estoy algo confundido pero puedo manejarlo, sabe que los otros aun son muy débiles, muy jóvenes e inmaduros, aun Aioros no tiene don de mando que necesita le falta mucho y... y...- su rostro se oscureció- igual ningún argumento podría cambiar su decisión- dijo resignado el santo en un tono muy cansado.

- Exacto, Saga también eres él más inteligente, te entrenaste con tenacidad, con voluntad y gran responsabilidad para hacer esto, entiendo tu dolor y aunque quisiera hacer lo contrario, ...sé que entenderás mi decisión, estando en mi lugar harías lo mismo. ¿No es cierto?- Saga lo miro con aflicción.

- Si maestro, tiene razón haría lo mismo,- confeso compungido - pero en este momento estoy nublado por la rabia, la decepción y los celos, si he de ser sincero con usted acabo de perder la fuerza de voluntad que me sostenía, la esperanza que me abrigaba, no quiero pelear mas contra esto es demasiado para mi, estoy tan cansado, me siento tan viejo...- el santo dio unos cuantos pasos y se desplomo, el patriarca logro recibirlo antes de que llegara a golpear el suelo.

- ¡NO TE PUEDES RENDIR SAGA! - dijo asustado el enmascarado- ¡KANON, KANON!- el aprendiz entro y al ver a su hermano tendido se apresuro.

- ¿Que le paso maestro? - pregunto preocupado

- ¡Esta peor de lo que creía,- dijo el anciano- pensé que diciéndole que había elegido a Aioros, se, se libraría de la presión por la elección del patriarca y se concentraría en deshacerse de ese espíritu que pugna por poseerlo, pero me equivoque Kanon, me equivoque, el asunto del patriarca era el que le daba la fuerza para combatirlo!.

- ¡SE LO DIJE MAESTRO!,- Grito con furia el gemelo- Se lo advertí, maldición, se lo advertí, le pedí que no hiciera esa estupidez.- exclamo con rabia- Saga ha luchado contra este ser desde pequeño, pero usted en su calidad de sabio no me quiso escuchar, - el viejo sintió una punzada, Kanon tenía razón él no le quiso escuchar- le dije que para él era más importante encargarse del santuario,- pero es que él era el patriarca, se intento excusar a sí mismo, no podía escuchar a un quinceañero rebelde- que no le quitara esa ilusión, pero usted era el patriarca, el gran patriarca, el infalible,- Kanon se veía desesperado- ¡SI ALGO LE PASA A MI HERMANO JURO POR ESTIGIA QUE TODA LA ORDEN SUFRIRÁ!.- Kanon tenía razón él era el patriarca, el infalible, Kanon estaba exagerando, Saga no estaba tan mal, seguro se mejoraría, él no se pudo equivocar después de todo había sido el patriarca desde hace 200 años.

- Kanon que tonterías dices.- comenta el anciano ignorando su conciencia, mientras alienta con su cosmos al muchacho caído.

- No son tonterías, si algo le pasa a mi hermano, yo me encargare de destruir este estúpido montaje de divinidades, no creo que exista algo tan puro como Atena, mucho menos después de ver que usted no es más que un miserable humano, mi hermano es mejor en todo aspecto, se ha entrenado para hacerlo, quizás no es viejo pero si es más sabio, y yo no le tengo miedo ni a los hombres, ni a los dioses, ni a usted.- Sentencio el joven con una mirada endiablada pero en el fondo segura y serena.

En ese momento el gran patriarca del santuario entendió que había encendido un fuego que no se extinguiría, comprendió cual idiota había sido, ante sus ojos no estaba un simple humano sino el mismísimo Pólux, el semi dios nacido del huevo, protegiendo con vehemencia a su hermano mortal, como lo hizo en la antigüedad.

En la mente del anciano un eco maligno resonó "Ya lo entiendes Shion, son los dioscuros y no importa lo que hagas son míos para siempre, porque no escuchaste a la voz de la inocencia" luego el eco se convertía en risas que se expandía en su cerebro con macabra obstinación mientras Kanon llevaba a su hermano al templo de los gemelos.

Shion no volvió a conciliar el sueño, la zozobra se cernía sobre él, tarde había entendido y no podía remediar lo sucedido, con los días notaba como el gemelo perdía más el control y como la ira de Kanon iba en aumento, bajo su capa tenía tres grandes amenazas; por un lado Saga era un muchacho confundido con el poder de dominar a los hombres, por el otro Kanon era un semi dios furioso con el poder de dominar a los dioses, y en medio esa cosa que había sido tan poderosa como para nublar su razón con el orgullo, después de todo Saga no era el único que había sido poseído.

El nacimiento de Atena no ayudo a la situación, Saga seguía perdiendo el juicio y Kanon ardiendo en furia, y él se sentía amenazado por esa presencia en cada ocasión, para colmo, él no se sentía con la autoridad suficiente para atacarlos o detenerlos, ninguno había actuado aun en su contra, tampoco consideraba conveniente indisponer al resto de la orden contra ellos, para acabar de ajustar sus males la mayoría de sus soldados estaban lejos, eran unos niños o no eran dignos de confianza.

Él aun sustentaba la armadura de Aries, y su alumno no había avanzado mucho, era difícil para el pequeño Mu aprender a manejar el cosmos cuando su maestro no tenía tiempo para explicarle en qué consistía. El caballero de Tauro no había regresado de Brasil, y no estaba seguro de que un irresponsable como Johao realmente tuviera un aprendiz como decía tenerlo, Tereo de Cáncer era un problema del cual no se podía deshacer todavía y Medea de Afrodita era su contra parte femenina, no podía contar con ese par de dementes, Aioros caballero de sagitario solo tenía 14 años y ya era maestro de su hermano que aspiraba a la armadura de Leo, Asturias de Escorpio no regresaría hasta el próximo invierno, y libra su viejo amigo tenía una misión más importante que el mismo, Shura era un excelente guerrero y solo tenía 13 e Ian de Acuario estaba entrenando a su pupilo en los hielos. A todas esas solo contaba con Shura, Aioros y Shaka, un niño excepcional que con solo 7 años había alcanzado la armadura dorada siendo un precedente para la historia de este lugar.

Sin más decidió cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, su hermano Arles no era un caballero, pero era un muchacho muy sabio que le había ayudado durante las últimas décadas en el santuario, lo mandaría a llamar para que le ayudara en el problema quizás con la sabiduría de su raza se podrían deshacer de la confusión de Saga, aplacar la furia del dioscuro y extinguir el mal del santuario, aunque algo en su ser le decía que era demasiado tarde.

Es por esto que Saga perdió la consciencia, esta es la razón por la cual el patriarca mando a llamar a su hermano Arles el cual fue asesinado por Saga y esto explica en parte porque Kanon es un caballero capaz de dominar a los dioses.


End file.
